


少年不识愁滋味1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	少年不识愁滋味1

第一章

“大郎，您快过去瞧瞧吧，夫人又发怒了。”潘凌满头是汗，一边跑一边大声嚷嚷。  
　　李建成将棍棒扔给旁边的昆仑奴，从婢子手中取过帕子擦汗，“谁又惹阿娘生气了？”  
　　“是三郎。”潘凌叹了声气，“三郎嫌天热，一会儿说要喝青梅汤，一会儿说要取冰来，等支开了婢子，他便一个人跑到夫人房里去了。”  
　　李建成眉头一蹙，“知道了。”一边走一边吩咐，“别告诉阿耶，再让人将昨日我带回的时鲜花果送到阿娘房里去。哦，还有世民前儿画的那幅画，也一并拿过去。”  
　　潘凌失笑，“二郎画的那幅画，小人左瞧右瞧，都瞧不出画的是什么。”  
　　“你瞧不出，阿娘瞧得出就行。”李建成抿着唇笑，“画的是什么不重要，重要的是心意。”  
　　潘凌点头，“小人知道了，要不……把二郎抱到夫人房里？”  
　　李建成想了想，点头，“也好。”又补上一句，“把世民打理好了再送过去，阿娘爱洁。”  
　　潘凌忍笑，应声去了。  
　　李建成挂念着窦夫人，三步并作两步，不一会儿就进了后院。还没靠近，远远就听到里面传出呵斥声，“我这几日精神不济，你们这些奴婢就不把我放在眼里了……”  
　　李建成迈进房去，只见窦夫人抚着圆滚滚的肚子，半靠在胡床上。下面一溜儿跪着许多奴婢，个个低着头不敢作声。  
　　“谁惹阿娘生气了？”李建成坐在旁边，笑嘻嘻的道：“是小弟弟又踢了阿娘么？等他出来，毗沙门替阿娘揍他。”  
　　窦夫人侧头瞅着李建成，过了一会儿噗嗤一声笑了，“定是潘凌那个不长眼的东西将你这救星搬了来。”  
　　李建成使个眼色，便有奴婢将奶茶端过来。  
　　“不怪潘凌，是我想阿娘了，难道阿娘不想我么？”说完吹了吹奶茶，送到窦夫人嘴边，“大夫说了，怀孕时多喝奶茶，这样生出来的孩子就会白白嫩嫩，阿娘也会变得白白嫩嫩。”  
　　窦夫人一指头戳在李建成眉心，“你哟！”含笑接过奶茶，慢慢饮了起来。  
　　李建成对那些奴婢道：“还跪着干什么，夫人大发慈悲饶过你们了。”  
　　那些奴婢如蒙大赦，赶紧散去了。  
　　李建成坐在一边，拿了本史记过来给窦夫人讲故事。他语调清脆，辞藻华丽，将那些晦涩的道理讲得深入浅出。窦夫人听得频频点头，脸上渐渐露出了笑容。  
　　“毗沙门，你要多来陪陪阿娘。”说完轻轻一叹，“也不知这小家伙何时才会出来。”  
　　李建成放下书，小心翼翼的抚了抚窦夫人的肚子，“大夫说就是这几日了。”忽然肚皮动了一下，吓得他赶紧缩回了手，“动了。”  
　　窦夫人微微一笑，抓着他的手放回肚子上，“这是四郎在跟大哥说话呢，你再摸摸他。”  
　　李建成眨眨眼，看向窦夫人。  
　　窦夫人对他点头，眼中满是鼓励。  
　　李建成深吸一口气，轻柔的将手放在她高高隆起的肚子上，柔声道：“四弟，我是大哥，你听到了么？”  
　　肚皮果然又动了一下，夏日衣衫单薄，能清晰看到左边鼓起一个小小的凸起。  
　　窦夫人眼中满是慈爱，“这是他的小拳头。”  
　　李建成觉得很不可思议，“这是四弟在跟我打招呼么？”说完又低下头去，轻轻的道：“弟弟，你要快点出来，别让阿娘辛苦了。等你出来了，大哥带你去玩。”  
　　果然右边又鼓起了一个小包，比上次还大一些。  
　　窦夫人抚着肚子，眉头微蹙，“真是个坏小子，踢得我好痛。”  
　　李建成轻柔的抚着她的肚子，“弟弟别淘气，不要再踢阿娘了。”  
　　说来也奇怪，他说完这句话后，窦夫人的肚子果然没有了动静。  
　　窦夫人笑叹，“四郎很喜欢毗沙门呢！看来以后要和世民抢大哥了。”  
　　刚说完这句话，门口就蹬蹬蹬跑进来一个矮呼呼的小娃娃，一下子扑到李建成小腿上，将他牢牢抱住。“谁要和世民抢大哥？”  
　　李建成双手托住他腋下将他抱起来，“没人抢。世民你看，这是四郎，是我们的小弟弟。”  
　　李世民坐在李建成腿上，好奇的看着窦夫人的肚子，“弟弟在里面做什么呢？”  
　　“他在里面睡觉。”李建成将食指抵在唇上，“我们说话小声一点，别吵醒他。”  
　　李世民点头，从怀里掏出一张绢帛，献宝似的递到窦夫人面前，“阿娘你看，这是世民画的画。”说完将肉呼呼的双手举得高高的，奶声奶气的道：“手好痛，好辛苦。”  
　　窦夫人心花怒放，但她身子笨重，抱不住李世民，便在他额头亲了亲，“世民真乖。”  
　　李世民咧开缺了两颗门牙的嘴，笑得十分欢快。“世民要大哥吹吹。”  
　　李建成便在他的小肉手上吹了吹。  
　　窦夫人说了一阵子话，有些困倦了，便道：“毗沙门，你将世民带出去吧，我要歇一歇。”  
　　李建成抱着李世民起身，“好，我晚上再来跟阿娘说话。”  
　　出了门，他想将李世民放下，无奈李世民手脚并用，像只小猴子一样扒在他身上不下来。  
　　李建成无奈，“世民，你先下来，大哥出去给你带好吃的回来。”  
　　李世民把头摇得像个拨浪鼓，十分坚决，“我不，我要跟大哥一块去。”话音未落，那双水灵灵的眼睛已经蒙上了一层泪光，小嘴一咧，眼看就要大哭起来。  
　　李建成十分头痛，只能妥协，“好吧，我带你出去，你不准哭。”  
　　李世民的眼泪说收就收，两条小短腿顺着李建成的身子蹭蹭蹭往上爬，很快就在大哥的怀里占据了有利地形。十分满足的蹭了蹭，“世民是好孩子，世民不哭。”  
　　河东十分繁华，李建成一路上碰到了很多人，都是当地望族。但是他怀里抱着一个拖油瓶，自然不能跟他们去喝酒。买了字画、买了时兴衣裙、又去取了定制的脂粉，眼看日头偏西了。  
　　李建成正要回去，忽然见府里的管事何庆火急火燎的跑了过来，“大郎，可找到你了。快，快回去。”  
　　李建成心中一紧，“府里出什么事了？”  
　　何庆狠狠喘了两口气，“夫人，夫人要生了。”　　


End file.
